Carson
"Please win this war for us, for the world... David. Goodbye friends." --Carson, in his note to David Hawkings.https://youtu.be/KbrCIgay9mQ?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=351 Carson is one of the many rebels that David Hawkings encounters along his journey. He is one of the protagonists in Season 5 of Splonder's zombie series. His main intentions are not known, but being a part of the Rebels, he likely wants to overthrow the combine like many others in the rebels. Pre-Apocalypse Carson's life before the apocalypse is a bit vague but there is still little details surrounding it. According to him, he grew up in the city- but later moved out to the country when the outbreak started hitting the citieshttps://youtu.be/A3Y-_K4W11A?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1051. Obviously, he is a part of the Rebels, but his story behind joining them is little to none. He does tell David however he took part in the riots near the Combine's main HQ along with other rebels. He also goes on to tell David that he had young boy and a wife, who falls victim to the infection. He had heard snarling one night and thought his son might have been pranking him, but since none of his friends were over it seemed a bit odd, especially in the middle of the night. He goes on to tell him he eventually finds his son, dead and his wife who had turned. Post-Apocalypse 2 years after the outbreak Carson had managed to find a house in an unknown location. He hid out in the house living off supplies around the area for a year before coming across David, Luke and Connor, who Carson found on an unspecified beach the military had dumped them off at, after the incident at Black Mesa Sigma. Carson takes them in and heads off again, not to be seen until later on in Episode 2'' ''. By this point, David and his friends are awake and are wondering how they got to the house. They tell each other possibilities of how they could have ended up in the house coming to a conclusion someone had managed to find them when they were knocked out at the beach. However, after a while, Connor goes to sleep and Luke passes out after many bottles of alcohol, leaving David to look around the area which eventually leads him to run into Carson. At the time David is very cautious of Carson but soon comes to the fact, he's friendly. They share some facts about each other before Carson gives David a tour of the area. At the time, things are pretty normal, until they reach the small creek running through the property where a sewage pipe leads off into the creek. A few bodies are shown inside and Carson goes on to explain they were his friends and zombies had managed to get to them. They continue on with the tour and run into a pile of bodies, which Carson explains he killed with a shotgun after the incident in the sewers. Again the tour continues, to the point where David is finally given a weapon. When practicing their aim in the backyard, they are interrupted by gun shots coming from the front of the house. They go to investigate and discover someone had managed to find their way into the property, bringing Infected along with him. The man does not last long enough for David and Carson to figure out who he is, as he is soon killed by the infected, leading both Carson and David to take them out. Though this isn't the end of the fight, they soon discover another enemy waiting for them- Antlions. After killing a series of them off, they run into an Antlion Guard, which, promptly after being opened fire on, knocks David unconscious. After a while David finally wakes up back in the house, and heads into the kitchen only to run into Luke and Carson. Carson goes on to explain to David that he found a map in the attic which has the outline of the surrounding area though on further inspection Carson also finds out that there is a mysterious cave system underneath his house. Minutes after the trio manage to find a way into the cave system through the abandoned tunnels underneath house. Inside the cave system they find out an ant lion nest is being made and the group are attacked by various species of ant lions throughout the cave system. They manage to find their way out of the caves but are shocked by the sight they are greeted with. They find a large bridge stretching across the valley, where an entire Combine army is moving across the bridge, with gunships, striders, and elite soldiers, possibly being transported via a large portal near the area. They head more into the valley and are attacked by a group of Antlions, along with an Antlion Guard and Guardian. After fighting them off, and setting up a small base camp, Carson falls asleep and wakes up to find Luke gone. David and Carson attempt to call out to him but have no success on getting a response. Minutes later, Connor shows up, and is very skeptical, even hostile, to Carson- until he sees his rebel insignia on his shoulder. While David and Connor, decide to head further on, Carson says he will head back to his house. However, sometime before David returned to the houe during the events of Episode 8, Carson decided to move on from the house, leaving a note behind for David wishing him luck and, more importantly, an M249 Light Machine Gun. Personality Carson is a very kind-hearted person, especially considering the scenario of a nationwide apocalypse. He takes it upon himself to save David, Luke, and Connor- despite him not even knowing them. He seems very welcome to new people, as he is happy to introduce himself to David and give him a tour of the area. It is also apparent Carson is very generous, giving free food and bedding for the washed up trio. Relationship With Others * David Hawkings Carson and David meet each other on somewhat of a bad start, and David assumes that Carson is attempting to kill him. However, Carson convinces David that he means him no harm, and the two come out to introduce each other. From there, they seem to have a lot in common. They both grew up in the city, and more importantly, they both lost important people in their lives, likely the strongest bond between the two. * Luke Despite Luke fighting alongside Carson in the caves, he didn't seem to know Carson well, as he remarks about him "that Asian rebel guy?". Other than that, they seemed to be friends for the brief time prior to their separation, fighting alongside each other through the Antlion nests, and watching each other's backs from Antlions. Carson clearly wanted to help Luke, as he rescues him and the rest of his group in the beginning of Episode 2 from the beach. * Connor Ashman Carson, unlike David and Luke, did not know Connor very long. When he first comes back to the house, Connor is sleeping, so the two do not get the chance to meet. When Connor heads out on his own, unbeknownst to the others, and David asks Carson his location, Carson seems confused, but decides to continue with their plan to head into the caves below the house. When Connor comes back, Connor is initially hostile to Carson, drawing his gun and asking his identity. However, once he recognizes the rebel insignia on his shoulder, he calms down. Carson then heads back to his home while David and Connor continue on, and the two do not see each other again. Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Rebels